Escritos de Lyserg
by YasunitaAsakura
Summary: Han pasado catorce años desde que la Shaman Fight culminó. Un joven en Inglaterra escribe en su diario. Lyserg ha adoptado a una niña, y Millie pronto llegará a su vida una vez más. Como gran avance, se convertirán en los mejores amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el diario de mis actividades. Lo llamaré "el deseo de un Shaman", en honor a todo aquello que no pude ver entre mis deseos en aquel momento. ¡Qué suerte tuve! De tener compañeros y amigos que me apoyaran en todo, sin importar cuánto pensara y dudara. ¡Qué suerte tengo, de aún mantener lazos con ellos! Aunque no sé dónde están mis viajeros queridos, tengo la confianza de que estarán luchando por sus objetivos, tal como lo hacían en ese momento. Papá, mamá… Los quiero mucho. Todavía me están escuchando, ¿verdad? Sé que no hubieran querido que yo me expusiera a tal dolor. Pero no fue en vano… Pude comprenderlos.

Morphine no se cansa de cuidarme, me pregunto si ustedes le habrán metido algún embrujo para unirse a ella, los tres espíritus juntos. Pero qué delirios digo… Eso no puede ser. Morphine no quiere que llore. Me está acariciando. Ella se ha convertido en la ayuda que necesitaba para salir de esta soledad. ¿Aquella? Aquella le va mejor. Hoy puedo averiguar cualquier cosa, en realidad ya lo hacía, ¿saben? De niño averiguaba cuanta cosa quisiera. Pero ahora es mejor. Puedo acertar con un nivel de aproximación mucho más alto, Morphine y yo hemos estado entrenando en eso.

Ya no quiero pelear. Creo que Yoh me enseñó el valor de ese recuerdo, cuando todo estaba en paz aquí en casa y no quería más que jugar con ustedes. ¡Hasta encontrar a Morphine en medio de Londres era un juego…!

Aprendí a no lamentarme porque ustedes no están. Sé que empiezo a ponerme furioso, y ustedes lamentarían el ver a su hijo furioso. Sin poder reconocer si una persona lo quiere ayudar a descubrir lo que ocurre o tan sólo es el impostor tratando de confundirme… Aunque… ¿saben? Nunca desconfié del grupo de Ren, que me salvó la vida en una ocasión, ni tampoco de la Doncella Jeanne, aquella divina criatura que acabó por entenderme. Sólo pongo ejemplos.

Ya ven, su hijo es un buen detective.

Me voy a despejar un rato. El cielo parece querer hacerlo, y yo no me voy a quedar atrás suyo. ¡Ya vuelvo!

10.12

¡Regresé! Me encontré un niño por la calle, se sonrió mucho al ver mi maleta, creo que era un Shaman. Morphine no paraba de hacerle juegos y él la señalaba. Su madre le dijo algo de que no se trataba así a las personas importantes y etcétera, ahora soy muy conocido en mi profesión. Pero estoy seguro de que se lo dijo con buena intención.

Aprendí a dudar. Digo que "creo que era un Shaman", porque bien podría ser un humano como Manta, el amigo de Yoh, o tal vez estaba señalando otra cosa, más allá de lo que Morphine diga. Creo que si el que no arriesga no gana, es porque formular una teoría es arriesgar una hipótesis. Y no siempre es cierta. (A veces ayuda a descubrir lo que el criminal siente, algunos se delatan solos) He recorrido un hermoso trayecto tratando de devolver la paz a esta Tierra.

16.38

Voy a escribir algo más. Creo que después de terminar mi última narración, sólo queda iniciar una nueva. Morphine me pide que se las lea, es tan consentida y yo no lo puedo evitar (es tan dulce). Me gusta escribir. Me saca de mis presiones, además de darme una renovada herramienta para descubrir la verdad a veces.

Ya cené. Mis dos espíritus acompañantes se entretienen mucho jugando entre ellos mientras yo no puedo participar, nunca había visto a un hada y al fuego jugar con gusto sin pelearse. Pero aprendí a tolerar a esa criatura, no es tan mala después de todo. Sólo se vuelve asesina cuando intentan los humanos y los Shamanes usarla en su beneficio.

Laurence no para de llorar. Es verdad, nunca escribí aquí hasta ahora de ella. Laurence es mi hija adoptiva, tiene ya ocho meses. Sí, la estoy criando yo solo, pero por ahora no presenta grandes dificultades. ¡Sólo le trataré de inculcar ser una dulce margarita para cuando sea adolescente, y así no se comporte como yo…! Su madre biológica, Justine, enloqueció tras una conmoción muy seria respecto a su marido. Me pidió que la cuidara, pero los jueces casi no aceptan. "Un joven tan solitario…" Les demostraré que no soy solitario. Más aun, no lo soy para nada desde que Laurence aprendió a llamarme "papá". Por ahora, no estoy interesado en las chicas. Pero tengo otros amigos, aparte de Justine, a quien vamos a visitar seguido, que me apoyan al igual que en mi adolescencia lo hacían los demás Shamanes. También ayuda mi buena reputación como profesional, ya que ahora todos me ven como un gran hombre, alguien que es muy frío y duro al referirse a otros adultos pero con los chicos se lleva bien. Y es la verdad.

22.32


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el tiempo en que la joven-¡sí, ya es una joven! ¡No dejan de mirarla! Digo…- Millie ha estado acá, mi vida ha cambiado por completo. Han pasado tres años desde mi último escrito en este diario -así soy de irregular-, y Millie ha logrado lo que ninguna otra persona antes había llegado a hacer desde que Watt desapareciera: cautivar mi corazón lo suficiente, llenarlo de ternura lo suficiente, amarlo lo suficiente, para que ella, mujer, y yo, varón, acabáramos en un mismo techo, casi sin darnos cuenta, cuidando de Laurence y de la pequeña Missy que le ha seguido en ser mi hija. "Missy", sí. Es un nombre americano que a Millie se le ocurrió como combinación entre Mi y iss(erg); claro que Miss no existía. Y además, es una pequeña traviesa, y merece la y cariñosa. Del cómo nos enamoramos, Millie se volvió loca al verme. Yo no estaba seguro de ver a ninguna mujer de manera especial ni de que la fuera a ver nunca; y Millie siempre se había vuelto loca al verme desde que me había conocido; pero admito que sus ojos cambiaron. Ahora irradian una belleza armoniosa y seductora que no quise que fuera para nadie más que para mí.

Siempre la irradió, vamos; pero en ese entonces su insistencia se transformó con la rapidez y la lucidez de un rayo en un tiro acertado en el blanco. Sharona, al criarla bajo petición de madre e hija, hizo un buen trabajo con ella. Laurence está un poco celosa; mas Missy está también celosa de que Laurence tenga una mamá que viva fuera de casa y ella sólo nos tenga a nosotros (aunque Millie nunca jamás la llamaría hija, es una figura materna más). Justine se recuperó. Mas no me quitó la custodia de Laurence; ahora somos dos padres de una misma niña más allá de que sólo seamos amigos.

Marco me habló de Jeanne, a quien ahora veo como una hermana, dado que como la Doncella encontré en él a un padre. Ella tiene un hijo pequeño llamado Men, unos cuantos años mayor que Laurence; aunque insiste en que quiere tener otro hijo y Ren la mira con desafío cada vez que dice eso; "algún día me atreveré a aceptar ese desafío", nos escribe ella. Se muestra emocionada de que la vea como a una hermana pues ella dice sentir algo similar. Y lo que es más: me pidió que viera como hermano a Hao. Pues Luchist también fue un fundador de los Soldados X y se convirtió en una especie de padre para Hao. Sólo sé que, en medio de tantos padres y madres superpuestos en las vidas de todos, me resulta sencillo imaginar que Laurence y Missy algún día se alejarán; claro que tendrán que tener cuidado los muchachos con ellas: Semi, combinación rara de LySErg y MIllie, nuestro futuro hijo que nacerá en dos meses, y otro motivo para que Missy esté celosa, las protegerá. Estoy seguro de eso.

Dicen que aunque no haya nacido (así nos dice la asistente social de Laurence), ya lo imaginamos y por eso sabemos en parte cómo queremos que sea, y que eso determinará muchísimo su forma desde su personalidad a adaptarse a la vida. Siempre nos pide que tengamos cuidado con esto. Pero por ahora, somos una familia feliz.

Justine rehízo su vida. Está casada; pero aún no tiene ningún otro hijo. Se casó con un hombre de origen francés al igual que ella y su primer marido. Por lo demás… espero no tardar otros tres años en continuar con la escritura. (O quizás sí, y les traiga novedades) ¡A falta de nietos, ahora tienen tres!


End file.
